


【豆腐丝】未说出口的话

by Delfine_Cass086



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delfine_Cass086/pseuds/Delfine_Cass086
Summary: 特工AU「莱万第一人称视角」Robert never told Marco how he felt about him.
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 1





	【豆腐丝】未说出口的话

**Author's Note:**

> 是把刀

那年冬天，我含着泪删除了我手机通讯录里备注着“马尔科·罗伊斯”的联系人。

后来我听卢卡什说，之前一年的夏天，马尔科也将我的名字从他的手机的通讯录里给删除了。只不过当时他是笑着的。

我是多么希望他现在还是笑着的，哪怕这意味着他不会给我任何打一个电话。

哦，他现在也不会给我打电话了。

我又一次约上了卢卡什，这一次是晚餐，约到我们前些年在华沙找的一家不错的酒吧。我们刚到门口的时候突然听见里面传出阵阵欢呼声，我看了一眼卢卡什，他似乎不介意里面的喧嚣，于是我也跟着走了进去。

一进门我们就看到了声音的源头—— 有一群穿着黄黑球衣的小孩正围着吧台看着上方的电视上正在直播的多特蒙德对拜仁慕尼黑的球赛，多特的11号刚刚为球队取得了一个非常漂亮的进球。我盯着回放看了很久，直到皮什切克小声地说了一句：“他长得有点像马尔科啊。特别是那个发型。“

_是啊，他长得很像他_ 。我心想， _但又有点不像他是，那是他30岁应该变成的样子_ 。

我没有一天能不去回想那天发生了什么——这么多年来，我一直沉浸在自责之中，不仅是为我当天的鲁莽，还更是那些之前的，最终导致这件悲剧发生的一系列选择。我后悔当初的选择和不辞而别，我还后悔在离开后第二天的争吵以及那些应付性的解释，但我最后悔的，就是我无法看清、更无法接受自己对马尔科的感情。

天知道我是有多爱他。

然而也只有天才知道他究竟曾不曾爱过我、有多爱我。

卢卡什曾在他的葬礼上告诉我说，马尔科是爱我的，只不过他不愿意承认罢了。他说他曾经在我离开后看到马尔科在阳台上双眼放空、魂不守舍的样子，但我实在不愿去想象卢卡什所描述的马尔科，因为在我的记忆里，马尔科永远是那个笑着的、自信的、百发百中的、抱着爱枪不放手的、眼睛永远都是闪着光的马尔科。

那把枪还是我送给他的。

这天晚上我又一次回到了那一天，熟悉的枪声和那教堂钟楼低沉的钟声，只不过这一次，我看到的不只有马尔科，还有我自己—— 我站在了一个旁观者的角度，像一个幽灵一样飘在空中，看着即将发生的一切。

“BVB最好的、枪法最准的特工，竟然在做后勤？“

“哼，你应该庆幸，这种任务竟然会有人愿意给你当后勤！“ 

_看来你一点就炸的可爱小毛病还是没有改。但是是的，马尔科，我当时真的很庆幸你是我的后勤，但我现在则千百次地希望我的后勤是另一个人。_

……

“你应该跟我一起突进去，越快完成任务，越快可以完事回家。“

“完事回家？这明明是个自杀式任务！“

“哦，是吗？知道了。“

“你是才知道？他们没跟你说？“

“不管你事！““

_马尔科，FCB那边真的没有告诉过我，难道BVB告诉你了吗？听到你的话我其实怕极了，那你是以怎么样的心情来参加这次行动的？你难道真的恨我到忍心看着我去死吗？还是你答应当我的副手来换我生存的希望？_

“莱……“

_马尔科，你接着说下去吧，我现在真的很想知道你想对我说什么。_

……

“我不出外勤是因为我的腿伤了。“

“好了吗？“

“能走，但是跑不利索，所以我自己申请去后勤了。“

_那为什么，马尔科，为什么？你明明知道这次行动很危险，你明明知道如果出了差错你很有可能无法撤退，那你为什么还要参加？_

“哦……“

_天呐，罗伯特，你说些什么吧！把你想说的都告诉他啊！_

……

“左转，注意后面，直走，对，巷子尽头有辆车，进去，快走！“

“等一等！这是给你撤离用的！“

“别说了，快走！“

“但是……“

“罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基！看在上帝的份上给我滚进那该死的车子里去！“

_这可是我第一次听你骂脏话呢，马尔科。_

“好好好！那你呢？“

“先别说话！我马上就过来。“

_罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基，你认识马尔科这么久了，你怎么能就这么听他说的话呢？_

……

“我赶不到了，莱维，中间的路全都被他们堵死了。“

_莱维，马尔科，你竟然叫了我一声莱维！我当时竟然没有反应过来！你的声音，天呐，马尔科，我一直以为是耳机的噪声，我怎么能没有听出你在哭？你当时一定很害怕吧，马尔科，天呐，我怎么能这么傻……_

“马尔科……“

“再说，你不是说过的吗，我可是多特蒙德头牌狙击手。“

_马尔科，你说这句话的时候的笑容真好看。和我记忆中的一模一样。_

“马尔科！“

“合作愉快，罗伯特。“

_罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基，快告诉他你爱他！_

“马尔科！！！“

往常的梦境到此就会停止，但是今晚的我似乎还没有离开的意思。于是我怀着忐忑的心态去找了马尔科。我不知道我会不会想知道接下来发生了什么。

我看着他从他藏身的地方拿出了我送给他的那把狙击枪，跌跌撞撞地爬上了一旁的钟楼。我跟了上去，飘在他身后。他拔掉并踩碎了耳机，我呼唤他名字的声音戛然而止。他冷静地架起了枪，对准了我乘坐的车。

一枪，两枪，三枪……一秒一个，一共九下。

然而在他正准备扣动第十次板机的时候，一颗子弹从身后飞了过来。

我下意识的一挡，但是子弹还是毫无阻力地穿过我的身体，钻进了马尔科的腰窝。

然后又是一枪，这次在胸口。

但是马尔科的子弹也在同一时间打中了对方，正中眉心。

然后马尔科又咬紧牙关再次将身体探过围墙，架起了枪，我听到了一声枪响——这是我从车里用手枪杀死了对方最后的一名追兵。

看到这一幕，马尔科终于倒在了地上，却还是握着那把枪。

他到死都要保证我能成功逃出去。

我知道我应该去抱着他，马尔科，我的马尔科的眼神已经开始涣散，但是我就这么停在了空中，僵住了，一动不动。

我眼睁睁地看着他的血慢慢地染红了他的衣裳、从他腰上的枪口处流得满地都是，但是我却完完全全地僵住了。我一时间不知道该做些什么。

“莱维？“

他的呼唤让我突然动了起来，我赶紧俯下身去，抓住了他的手。他的手很冷，出了很多的汗，但是他还是紧紧地握着那把枪。

“马尔科？“

“莱维。“我有种他能看到我的幻觉——他的眼睛似乎在盯着我的方向在寻找着什么。

“马尔科，我在这里。“我的眼泪已经不受控制了，虽然我不知道作为一个”鬼“能不能流眼泪。

“莱维……“

他的目光碰上了我的眼睛，只见他的眼睛里闪出了一点点星光，嘴角微微地上扬—— 然后他的眼睛彻底失去了光芒。

“马尔科……“

我终于从噩梦中惊醒，眼泪打湿了我的枕头。马尔科最后的模样深深地印在了我的脑海中，让我一生都无法忘记。

只是，我到底还是没有告诉他，“我爱你”。


End file.
